Hollyleaf's escape
by Liontalon
Summary: Hollyleaf running from her past, when a prophecy is given, and a kit is born, when a mysterious cat comes to the clans will they be able to trust her. Discontinued Sorry
1. Chapter 1

(Leaf – Hollyleaf)

I ran down the tunnel I could hear Lionblaze and Jayfeather calling my name _"Hollyleaf, wait please wait!"_ My teeth tightened around the branch of death berries as I heard Lionblaze yowl. Suddenly a loud boom echoed in my ears, I looked up to see rocks and mud pouring down on me. _"HOLLYLEAF!" _was the last thing I heard.

I struggled to open my eyes, I tried to breath but I only breathed in dirt. It was complete darkness, I tried to stand up but I was pinned down. I felt around for the death berries but they weren't there, that's when I heard the river. I sighed; I must have knocked them into the river when I fell. My eyes started adjusting to the dark and I saw the pile of dirt on top of me. I couldn't see away out of this.

Movement in the corner of my eye startled me. Bright yellow eyes looked into mine, as it walked closer I could see it was a tom cat with big black paws and a deep brown tabby pelt. He looked a lot like Brambleclaw but younger. The cat gasped seeing me and grabbed onto my scruff and pulled, but the rocks were too heavy. The cat let go of my scruff and started digging around me.

After hours of digging the cat stopped and pulled on my scruff, I still didn't move. "You could help" the cat snarled. I pushed my paws deep into the dirt and pulled then I felt myself slide forward a little.

Finally I was free. I tried to stand up but the cat put his paw on my back. "No, you need to rest first. My name is Tab, yours?" he said. "My name is…" I couldn't tell him my name is Hollyleaf it would be too hard for me. "Leaf, thanks Tab you saved my life." I finally said. "Well it's nice to meet you, and I didn't save you, you helped get yourself out." He purred. I just flicked my tail.

"Ok can I get up now" I meowed and pushed myself up. It hurt to stand and I stumbled but I was able to get my footing with Tabs help. "Where are you planning on going?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm just going." I answered. "Why don't you come with me, the others mostly keep to themselves" he meowed. I think a second but I thought I couldn't go back to the clans and he is nice. "Ok I will go" I meowed at last.


	2. Chapter 2

(Leaf – Hollyleaf)

We walked for what seemed to be forever, when we came to a field with sheep all over. My pelt bristled I know where there a sheep there are dogs and where there are dogs there are twolegs. "Come on" Tab said and padded into the field. _"Tab, come back there may be dogs in there!" _I whispered. "DOGS" he laughed. "Don't worry the dogs aren't out at this time." He meowed

We were half way through the field when a black and white blur ran on one side of the herd. The shape of a black and white dog started moving the sheep toward us. My eyes widened and fur bristled, _"YOU WERE SAYING!" _I yowled. I turned and ran Tab on my tail, then I saw a tree on the far right. _"THERE THE TREE" _I hissed back at Tab. We ran for the tree as fast as we could.

I ran up to the tree and leaped my claws hooked into the tree and I started climbing up. When I got to the first branch I stopped and looked down, and was horrified to see Tab having trouble climbing up, then I saw the one dog advancing on him! So I retracted my claws and just balanced on the branch. When the dog was just under the branch and reaching for Tab's tail, I jumped went right in-between Tabs ears and onto the dogs nose. Putting my claws deep into his nose and forehead. He wheeled back and let out a howl of pain. He tossed me in to the air, droplets of blood going with me, as I went by my branch I grabbed it and pulled myself up. Then I looked down to see Tab a few pawlength's away from the branch. So I reached down and sank my claws into his paw, and pulled him up.

"_OW!, THAT HURTS!" _he snapped and shook his paw blood dripping from it, but I had seen worse. "Well you could go back down to the dogs if you like." I meowed. "Ah… No thanks" he meowed. Then quickly changed the subject. "I have never seen a cat get up into a tree that fast and then attack a DOG?" he asked. "I really wasn't thinking I just did what I was taught to do." I meowed. "Oh ya what's that?" he asked. That question surprised me "Ah, protect the ones I care about." I purred and started getting hot under my fur. "Oh, now we are even!" I meowed flicking his ear with my tail.

We waited a while and the twoleg called the dogs away. After that we climbed down and made our way across the field and up to a barn.


	3. Chapter 3

( In Thunderclan )

( Jayfeather )

Everyone was getting over the shock of what Hollyleaf said at the gathering a few days ago, then her death. Now only two days after she was crushed by the tunnel, the clan acts like she never existed. But not us we could never forget our sister no matter what she did.

My nose twitched catching Lionblaze's scent by the warriors den. Picking my way across the clearing to him. But not without feeling hostile glares burning into my pelt.

( Lionblaze )

I looked up when Jayfeather padded up to me, anger blazing in his blind eyes and his tail lashing back and forth. Then I looked at the cats glaring at me and my brother. Flatting my ears I looked away, ever since Hollyleaf told the clans that Leafpool is our mother we've been treated like outsiders.

I wasn't mad at her but we feared that Ashfur was going to tell the clans but luckily he was killed by some Windclan cat before he could. But then a moon later she tells the clans the secret that we aren't Squirrelflight's and Bambleclaw's kits but Leafpool's and Crowfeather's. It's bad enough that our father is from another clan but our mother is a medicine cat who aren't allowed to have kits. But Leafpool is trying to be a normal warrior but is having a very hard time, and Jayfeather took her place as medicine cat.

Something running into my side dragged me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Ivykit, the silver-white tabby she-cat, shaking her head then she looked up at me with her deep blue eyes.

"OH, sorry I didn't see you." The little kit meowed.

I purred in amusement, I looked up when I heard laughter, Dovekit padded up.

"Ivykit, you should watch were your going!" the light gray she-cat meowed.

"_WATCH WERE I'M GOING, YOU WERE CHASING ME!" _Ivykit hissed, and pounced on her sister.

I couldn't help but laugh, remembering when Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I were kits.

A snarl snapped me out of my thoughts and Birchfall leaped in front of me. His eyes were blazing with rage; his light brown tabby fur bristled, as stood protectively over his kits.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KITS!" _he snarled.

"Nothing, they came over here!" I meowed, looking away anger prickling under my pelt.

"_You stay away from my kits, you piece of CROW-FOOD!" _he hissed.

That's when Dovekit padded up to her father "Birchfall, it wasn't him I chased Ivykit over into him." She meowed looking down at her paws.

"_Dovekit go with your sister and find your mother, NOW!" _he snapped.

The little kits padded away heads and tails lowered, Whitewing padded out of the nursery when they reached it and looked over at us.

"_YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY KITS OUTSIDER" _Birchfall snarled.

( Jayfeather )

Birchfall's last statement enraged me it was bad enough that he was saying my brother was messing with the kits, but he was an outsider. Finally I couldn't hold back and I leaped in front of my brother and bared my teeth.

"_Ha, the blind kit comes to defend you, how pathetic" _Birchfall laughed at me.

BLIND KIT how dare he, I was just about to rake my claws across his face when-.

"_WHATS GOING ON HERE!" _Firestar'syowl split the air, and heard his paws as he ran up.

He shoved himself in between us and I felt his gaze burn into my pelt then go away when he turned to Birchfall.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" he meowed calmly.

I turned my head away.

"Jayfeather?" he asked me.

I hesitated before I told him what happened.

"Birchfall they are still part of this clan and always will be no matter what Leafpool did. They are still the same cats." Firestar meowed

Then I heard Birchfall pad away, and Firestar turn to us.

"Now you two please leave him and his kits alone." He sighed and padded toward the fresh-kill pile.

( Firestar )

I padded away from Jayfeather and Lionblaze feeling sorry for them the clan treats them like there from another clan. Shaking my head I padded up to Graystripe, the large gray tom was my first friend when I came to the clan and he still is.

"So what happened over there between Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Jayfeather?" Graystripe meowed.

"I guess, Birchfall's kits were playing and ran into Lionblaze and Birchfall took it the wrong way." I meowed.

The sun fell and silverpelt took the night sky, the wind ruffled my pelt, so I padded up to my den to see Sandstorm in our nest, her pale ginger pelt looked silvery in the moon light. Her bright green eyes opened when I lay down.

"You're up later than usual" she yawned.

"I was just thinking nothing to worry about" I meowed then licked my mate's cheek and closed my eyes falling to sleep.

A cold breeze woke me, opening my eyes I looked at Sandstorm but she wasn't there. I looked around for her but she wasn't here, it was just past moonhigh were could she be.

But before I could get up and look for her a starry figure appeared.

"_Firestar there is something I must tell you" _Bluestar's familiar meow hit my ears like ice there was something wrong I could see it in her deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong Bluestar" I meowed.

"_**The Holly that pads not far from the Leaf that wears Ash's blood will hold more power in their claws than Starclan and the THREE!" **_She yowled.

There was a flash of light and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

(Leaf – Hollyleaf)

Me and Tab padded up to the barn and heard a hiss and a red she-cat leaped on me bearing her teeth. I went to snap at her throat but Tab's yowl stopped me.

"_RED, stop she's a friend, I rescued her in the old catacombs when they collapsed on her!" _he yowled.

"_WHAT, did you forget Tab this is our home! If you let in any cat off the street we will starve!" _Red spat, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, Red what can one she-cat do, and from what I heard she's lucky to be alive." Someone meowed.

Red glared at me, rage blazing in her eyes. I could see she wanted to rip my throat out. Then she opened her jaws like she was about to but turned and stalked away, tail lashing and ears back. As I watched she went into the barn her long tail wished through the opening.

I looked to see a beautiful silver tabby she-cat her blue eyes shining. She padded over to Tab and licked him on his ear, I purred in amusement as Tab tried to duck and move away.

"Leaf, this is my mother Silver" Tab meowed.

"It's nice to meet you Leaf, come inside and meet everyone else" Silver meowed, pointing her tail to the gap Red disappeared into. Silver and Tab padded up to it and crawled through. I followed quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Leaf – Hollyleaf)

As I got inside I could feel eyes gazing at me. I looked around to see Silver, Tab, Red, and four other cats looking at me. Red's amber eyes were full if rage and hatred. _Why is she angry with me I just met her, what is this about our fight outside she attacked me. _I jumped as Tab's tail flicked across my ear, his yellow eyes were warm.

The other cats came down off the hay mounds. The first cat to come up to me was small white tom with bright blue eyes.

"Hi, my names Cloud" he meowed. The next cat to come up was an old gray she-cat with one yellow eye and one green eye.

"My name is Dusty; it's nice to meet you." She meowed. The third cat to come was a beautiful long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes.

"I'm Flower" she purred. Then the last cat to come up was a large orange tabby tom with dark green eyes.

"Tiger, I'm Tab's father" he meowed, there was more warmth in his voice then I expected.

"It's nice to meet all of you my names Leaf." I meowed. I sat back as Tab told everyone how he found and how I was lucky to be alive. They all went back to what they were doing and Tab came up to me.

"Come on, let me show you around" he meowed and padded up to a big stall and the next thing I know there's a giant head looking down on me.

"This is Nutty he is the only horse on the farm, there is a lot of sheep and cows but they live outside" he meowed then jumped up a pile of hay and landed on the second floor I could see a lot of hay nests.

"This is where we sleep because it's not safe to sleep down there, because that's where the dogs sleep." He meowed and laid down in one of the nests.

"This is mine you can make yours anywhere" he meowed and closed his eyes falling asleep. I pushed the hay around next to his nest and lay down. I pulled away as I felt my pelt brush his, and started getting hot under my fur again.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Moons Later

(Leaf – Hollyleaf)

A ripple of pain went straight through me, as I gasped for air. Dusty stood over me running her paw across my swollen stomach, Silver was trying to sooth and Flower held Tab and the other toms away from me.

_"Ok, Leaf push when I tell you, PUSH" _Dusty meowed, and pain shot through my stomach.

_"CLOUD, get over here, lick and get it breathing." _Dusty hissed to the white tom.I heard a small cry and let out a sigh of relief feeling it start to suckle.

_"PUSH!" _Dusty meowed, and almost right away it started crying, Cloud put it next to the other one.

Soon two more suckled next to them.

"_One more, Push!" _Dusty meowed, I listened for a cry but it never came. Silver's tail rested on my shoulder and she leaned down.

"_I'm sorry it's dead" _she whispered, I let out a cry of grief as Cloud carried it out of the barn. Flower let Tab over he licked me between my ears then looked at the kits there were three she-cats and one tom.

"They are beautiful" he whispered "what shall we call them; the golden tabby tom looks like an ear of corn how do you like Corn" he whispered

"I love it and the black she-cat Holly and the orange tabby with the bushy tail Squirrel" I meowed.

"Yes and the gray dappled one Ash" He purred.

"_NO, not Ash anything but ASH!" _I hissed. Tab looked a little shocked by my outburst.

"Ok, do you like Mouse" he meowed.

"Yes I like that Mouse, our little Mouse" I meowed, and looked at my beautiful kits; they were so tiny, so precious. A purr rumbled in my throat. I closed my eyes giving into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Leaf-Hollyleaf)

I looked up finding myself in a dark forest; I jumped as a menacing laugh echoed I closed my eyes and covered my ears trying to block the sound. Then opened my eyes to be in a different forest, I know where I'm going, as I padded down a scent trail.

Then I saw him his gray dappled pelt shined in the moonlight, I tried to think of how to talk him out of telling me and my brother's secret. I was about to pad out and try when a shadow leapt on to his back.

I raced out of the bush and ran to help him. But then I saw, what looked like scarlet stars splatter onto the ground.

_"ASHFUR" _I screeched.

The shadow turned and looked at me then vanished. Ashfur was balancing on two legs. I ran to steady him but as I got to him he was falling and as he fell he turned. I felt fiery pain in my shoulder, as his claws raked it. Then his gaze locked with mine, I saw rage there, as he snarled.

"_HOLLYLEA-"_ he started a snarl that sounded more like a bubbly sound, but he cut off and fell into the stream, dead throat ripped open. I just watched as he floated away. His blood turning the water red, I closed my eyes as a wave drenched me in his blood.

I had to wash the blood off how could I walk into camp _wearing his blood_. Everyone knows we don't get along they would blame me.

The clan found his body stuck on a rock in the stream. Then Leafpool,_ my mother, _found my fur in-between his claws, and pinned his murder on me but she wouldn't tell the clan. I had to make up for not saving Ashfur so at the next gathering I told all four clans our secret.

"_You may think me and my brother's, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, are Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's kits. But were not our mother is Leafpool Thunderclan's medicine cat and our father is Crowfeather of Windclan!" _I yowled at the gathering.

A jab in my side woke me, looking around in a daze I saw Dusty's and Tab's concerned eyes looking at me.

"Are you ok, you were yowling in your sleep" Tab meowed and licked my cheek; I licked his ear in return.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare, no more like a memory" I sighed and looked at my paws.

A gasp from Dusty startled me. She was staring at the kits.

"Look, one has opened its eye. In all my years I have never seen a kit open its eyes so soon after birth." She whispered.

I turned and looked and saw the black she-cat, Holly, staring up at me.

Then a icy hiss in my ears, sent a chill down my spine

"_**You should have died, now your mate and your kits will suffer" **_I recognized the voice _ASHFUR._


	8. Chapter 8

Four moons later

(Holly)

I pounced on my brother Corn, his golden eyes filled with playful rage. Before I knew it he pushed me into a mud puddle. I stood up my fur spiky because of the mud. I growled playfully and jumped at him and wrapped my paws around his neck and pulled him in with me.

_"HEY, _that wasn't fair" he hissed trying to sound angry but his eyes gleamed with playfulness.

"You were the one to push me in" I meowed and pounced on him and we start wrestling in the mud, until a gasp stopped us. We looked up to see our sisters, Squirrel and Mouse looking at us with disgust.

"Hey, Squirrel, hey, Mouse want to play?" Corn asked shaking the mud out of his golden fur. I already knew the answer.

_ "UH, and get dirty, I don't think so!" _Squirrel spat.

_"How could you purposely get dirty, if I went into that do you know how long it would take me to clean my fur?" _Mouse hissed.

I didn't know what was wrong with them, they hated anything that could cause there perfect fur to get messed up.

"What are you two doing?" huffs of laughter made us turn our heads to see our mother and father padding towered us.

"Hi mom, hi dad me and Corn were wrestling." I meowed, running out of the puddle.

"I see that, did you ask your sisters if they wanted to play?" Mom meowed, her green eyes stern.

"Yes, but they didn't want to, they never want to." I meowed. Dad waved his tail in goodbye as he went to hunt. A sound caught my ears and I looked to see the two-leg kits coming toward us with two boxes.


	9. Chapter 9

(Leaf-Hollyleaf)

I looked at the two-legs, I put up with them, they ran over and started playing with the kits I could see they liked playing with Corn the best. The older female tapped the little male on the shoulder and said something in two-leg speak, the little boy nodded and picked up Corn.

I saw them do it many times so it didn't bother me. But then they put him in one of the boxes. I went to help my son but before I could move, two giant paws wrapped around my stomach. I looked to see the female holding me; she pushed me into the other box and closed the mesh behind me.

I quickly turned around hoping to get out but the mesh was locked. I saw Red looking at me with an evil grin; I knew she wouldn't help us. Then I saw Tab carrying a rabbit.

_"TAB, HELP!" _I screeched.

His ears twitched and he looked up, I could see his eyes moving back and forth as he looked for where my voice came from. Then his eyes locked with mine, and he dropped the rabbit and race toward us.

"_NO Tab, Help Corn!" _I yowled when he started coming for me, he looked uncertain but did what he was told. Then I heard a yowl of rage and saw Holly racing toward me, I had to admit the kit had the heart of a warrior but I knew she couldn't help.

_"Holly, take care of your father and sisters" _I whispered, just load enough for her to hear. Her movements grew stiff; sadness filled her bright green eyes, but then she nodded and slowed to a stop. Movement in corner of my eye got my attention, I looked to see Cloud, Flower, Sliver, Dusty, and Tiger come out of the barn to see what was going on, horror showed in the farm cat's eyes.

(Tab)

I followed the two-legs jumping in front of them trying to get them to let my mate and kit go. But they just pushed me aside and kept walking, and then they got to the monster and opened the door and put the boxes that held Holly and Corn inside. I sprinted toward the closing door.

(Leaf-Hollyleaf) 

The door was closing and I saw Tab running toward us and as it closed Tab leapt and hit the window. I saw his yellow eyes lock with mine for what I think would be the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I don't know how go it will be because I wrote half of it in math class and the other half at my little brother's baseball game.**

_(Leaf-Hollyleaf)_

The hours passed agonizingly slow, I sat in that box bored, I tried to talk to Corn but the two-legs snapped at us and hit the boxes.

So now I sat silently, when the monster jerked and I was rammed into the wall, I finally couldn't last any longer. My stomach flipped and my last meal was sent flying all over the inside of my box. After that my legs were shaking so badly I had to lie down, I know longer cared what was on the floor, so I just collapsed into the food I had just puked up. From the moan close by I could tell Corn wasn't having a much better time than me. Sighing I thought of all the good times I had with Tab, the kits, and my old clan mates.

_I smiled at the thoughts going through my mind, before another image flashed in my mind. It was Ashfur and the shadowy figure, the scarlet blood flying through the air and splashing on the ground. I watched as I saw myself racing over to help and getting clawed by him, then watching him fall into the river. His voice echoed in my ears._

"_**You should have died, now your mate and kits will suffer"**_

_I blinked before the image changed and I saw Squirrel and Mouse being chased by two foxes who were gaining quickly; soon they leapt on Squirrel tearing her apart. Mouse spun around and charged the foxes and help her sister, only to have the bigger fox catch her and sink his long fangs into her throat, blood gushed out before the image of two of my daughters faded. _

_Then I saw little Corn running beside me, during a horrible storm, we were running beside a swelled up river. We were running as fast as we could, when his paws slipped on the mud and he went tumbling into the rushing water. I skidded to a stop and screeched __**"CORN!"**__ but he was swept away. The scene changed and I was curled around something on the riverbank, as I looked closely I saw muddy golden tabby fur and Corn's small body was shown, limp and lifeless._

_Then I was in another place and saw Tab he was very thin a skeleton, but as I looked closer I spotted a rabbit at his paws. He sighed looking at the rabbit then up, right through me and into the starry sky above before he spoke. "Well Leaf it looks like I'll be joining you soon…" his voice was lost as his head lolled to the side and his eyes met mine as the life faded from them._

_There was a flash of light and I was in another place. Two green eyes met mine, they looked into me before turning away, the cat that I now recognized as Holly went bounding away through the undergrowth. I followed quickly, but soon realized she wasn't running from me, I slowed my pace and was passed by two other cats, and to my horror I recognized them, Ratscar and Toadfoot, two very vicious Shadowclan cats! I was horrified; my little Holly was being chased by clan cats. Why? __**"YOU'LL PAY FOR TRESSPASSING THUNDERCLAN ROGUE!"**__ Toadfoot yowled. That's when I noticed Ratscar was missing, I gasped it was a classic Shadowclan trick. Before I could blink he reappeared and pinned Holly. "Any last words?" he sneered. "Yes, __**I'm more of a clan cat then you two pieces of CROW-FOOD!"**__ She snarled, and then looked toward me again, as the large tom's claws tore through her throat. Blood washed the ground and life faded from her green eyes. _

_I was still standing there though watching my daughter bleed out, when I saw the stars start to swirl and a cat appeared. I looked at him his brown tabby pelt rippled with power. "Hollyleaf yes, you've seen what will happen and only you can stop it, join me I can give you more power than you ever dreamed of" he meowed looking at me. I was about to say yes when, Holly's face appeared and there was great sorrow and anger, then I looked at the cat and saw darkness and blood stained paws. "NO, I won't this isn't what I want" I snarled._

"Leaf? Leaf!" Corn's worried voice broke me from my thoughts, "we're stopping" he meowed and soon my box was picked up and carried out of the monster, and what I saw frightened me.

In front of us was a large two-leg nest, with others all around! 


End file.
